1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cookware and, more particularly, to cookware having a non-stick surface applied selectively to the interior sidewall surface of the cookware.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known to apply a coating of a non-stick material such as polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) to the flat cooking surface and sloped sidewalls of a fry pan, for example, to provide extremely easy clean-up for cookware. The life and durability of PTFE-type non-stick surfaces, however, are limiting factors in the usefulness of these surfaces. The PTFE can be scratched or marred if metal kitchen tools are used or if abrasive materials are used during cleaning. These organic coatings also can degrade if overheated during cooking, which also shortens their useful life. An uncoated, bare stainless steel pan offers excellent durability during cooking and clean-up such that metal kitchen tools and steel wool will not scratch the cook surface during cooking or clean-up. Unfortunately, during frying, for example, grease or oil will tend to spatter from the flat cooking surface of the pan and deposit on the bare sidewalls of the fry pan. These localized areas of spatter deposits will form hardened spots on the sidewalls due to the heat conducted along the sidewall. This spatter on the sidewalls oftentimes proves more difficult to remove during clean-up than the cooking residue left along the bare cooking surface. This is due to the fact that the cooking surface usually has a layer of grease or cooking oil thereon which, to a large extent, prevents the formation of the hardened spots which reside on the sidewalls during frying.